Yotsu Shino's Love
by JojoCarnivale
Summary: Yotsu, returning from a mission, runs into Shino... a few times. K  just to be safe


I laughed with excitement as I raced Kolu to the leaf village. I'd been on a new mission for about two years now and missed all my friends. Especially Shino. I kinda had a crush on him.  
>Kolu skid to a stop and I crashed right into her.<br>"Geez Kolu! Would've loved a warning."I said sarcastically.  
>She just sat there.<br>"What's the matter?"I asked before looking up.  
>I blushed nervously as I saw Shino staring down at me."Hi Shino."I said getting off of Kolu calmly.<br>"Hello. It's nice to see you're back Yotsu."He said. I could just feel him smiling at me.  
>I smiled."Yep. I still gotta deliver the message to Miss Tsunade and everybody else."I said sighing with anime tears streaming."I'm gonna get squished by everybody."I cried knowingly.<br>Kolu barked."Come on Kolu before anyone else finds out."I said walking past Shino.  
>Shino grabbed my arm quickly."Would you mind if I went with you? There's less of a chance of you getting um... squished if I come."He said.<br>I looked at him."Okay. You can come if you want."I said perking up a little. I was glad he wanted to go with me.  
>We walked quickly to the hokage building and I kept thinking how hot Shino was which made my face really red.<br>I ran up to the hokage and smiled."I'm back Miss Hokage."I said happily.  
>She laughed at me."Alright I'll mark your mission a success then. You're free to go."She said smiling.<br>I smiled widely and ran out of there happily before crashing into Shino."How many times am I gonna do this today?"I muttered as Shino helped me up."Thank you Shino."I said blushing.  
>"Are you okay?"He asked.<br>"Yeah. Why do I look sick or something?"I asked.  
>"Your face is red."<br>"Oh I'm okay."I said a bit nervous now.  
>I had hoped he hadn't noticed.<br>Kolu ran over to me looking scared for her life.  
>"Kolu? What's wrong girl?"I asked worried before being tackled to the ground by a giant tan dog.<br>I screamed as he licked my face.  
>"Akamaru! You're scaring her. I know you're glad she's back but she hasn't seen you in a while."I heard Kiba say.<br>"This is Akamaru cutie pie?"I screeched."What did you feed my cutie?"  
>"Regular food."Kiba said confused.<br>I glared at him and hugged Akamaru."My poor puppy."I said with tears.  
>He whimpered and licked my cheek.<br>Kolu growled at Akamaru.  
>Akamaru tilted his head and I sighed.<br>"Kolu it's okay. Akamaru isn't hurting either of us. Come on. We gotta go check out the house."I said scooping her up as she continued to growl at him.  
>I sighed."Can't you be nice to him? He likes you."I said quietly as we stepped in our house.<br>I coughed as dust flew into my face."Awww man... I gotta clean it now?"  
>"Need help?"<br>I jumped and screamed. I sighed when I saw Shino behind me.  
>"I didn't mean to scare you."He said also startled.<br>I breathed a bit and smiled at him."It's fine. I'm not mad at you or anything."I said happily.  
>He started whispering something which confused me.<br>"Something wrong?"  
>"No. Everything's okay."<br>"Okay. You offered to help me so let's get started. I'll dust and you can sweep. That okay with you?"I asked.  
>He nodded and started quickly as did I.<br>At some point I fell asleep on the floor while dusting. I didn't remember going to bed at all but I woke up in it.  
>I yawned loudly before stretching."Kolu? You up yet?"I called.<br>I got a loud bark from her and smiled before going into the living room.  
>"Hiya girl! Would you like to get some food?"I said happily.<br>She barked happily and ran to the door.  
>I opened the door and almost ran into Shino again.<br>"I'm hoping this doesn't become a habit."I said straight forward.  
>He chuckled."I thought I'd feed you today since it's only your second day back."<br>I was so sure I was as red as a cherry after he said that."That'd be nice."I said nervously.  
>He nodded."I'll pick you up later."He said.<br>I smiled and just nodded like an idiot. I closed the door and slid to the floor.  
>After a while, I changed into some pretty green clothes and waited for Shino after I fed Kolu.<br>I heard a light knocking at the door and checked through the peephole to see who it was.  
>"Hi Shino."I said after opening the door for him.<br>"You ready to go?"He asked under his silver coat.  
>I smiled with a light blush evident on my cheeks.<br>"I decided to do a picnic. Is that okay?"  
>"Its awesome."I said following Shino.<br>During our picnic I thought I felt something crawling on me and looked to find a beetle.  
>I screamed but only because I didn't expect it. I started laughing after."I'm sorry. I didn't expect bugs to join us. I'm sorry little guy. I didn't know you wanted to join our picnic."I said happily to it.<br>Shino stared at me the entire time I talked to the bug.  
>I looked at Shino with a concerned look."Shino? Whats wrong?"I asked. I thought he wanted to stop being friends with me because I liked bugs.<br>"I have to show you something."He said standing up and turning away. He took off his coat and I saw the biggest swarm of bugs ON HIM!  
>I stared in shock."These bugs are yours?"I asked walking over to him.<br>He nodded.  
>I giggled."That's so cool Shino."I said picking up a few.<br>After that we were inseparable and dating too but one day I was sent to check around the village. Rumors of thieves and gang members outside the village made the hokage nervous so she sent me. I got captured. I was thrown into a cold room somewhere. I started to get claustrophobic. In case you didn't know, I'm an extreme claustrophobe. I can't stand any room smaller than an office and this room was about as big as my closet.  
>I panicked bad and started to scream and bash every wall around me. I calmed some but still panicked and started to howl for Kolu. After a few minutes of howling I passed out from exhaustion.<br>I woke up in a nice cold comforting bed surrounded by white and some bugs. Bugs?  
>I slowly sat up and saw Shino. I gasped and got up to see if he was okay.<br>"Shino?"I said shaking him slightly."Shino? You okay Shino?"  
>"Hm?"He groaned as he woke up. He gasped and hugged me tight."Yotsu..."<br>"Is everything okay Shino?"I asked.  
>He sighed and relaxed but didn't let go of me."Do you feel okay?"<br>I smiled and nodded."I feel great Shino. Where's Kolu?"  
>"She's outside with Akamaru and Kiba."<br>"Is she okay?"  
>"Yes. She decided she'd be friends with Akamaru."<br>I smiled and hugged Shino back."Did I worry you?"I asked saddening.  
>He looked down at me."Yes but I'm happy you're okay."<br>He bent down and lowered his collar. I quickly kissed him fast on the lips and smiled.  
>I heard barking and was tackled by both Akamaru and Kolu.<br>They started licking my face wildly. I started to spit and try and push them off.  
>"Ack! Can't breath! Too much licking!"I shouted before I was saved by Shino.<br>"Tongues off. She's mine."He said.  
>I panted from lack of air."You suck."I said acting angry.<br>"Oh? Why is that?"  
>"You took to long."I said poking his nose.<br>"You had to be greeted by your friends for a little bit. They love you. But not as much as I do."  
>"Oh really. Then you won't mind me doing this."I said slipping from him and leaping out the window.<br>I started laughing as he chased me around the village with both the dogs behind us.  
>I tripped and skid my knee."Ah!"I said holding a hand over it.<br>He rushed to my side and made me let him look at it.  
>Kolu whined and licked the wound.<br>Shino hugged me and scooped me up to take me home."We need to bandage that before it infects."He said.  
>"Okay."I said with a smile as I hugged him around the neck.<br>Kolu barked something to Akamaru and he left swiftly.  
>I yawned and slowly fell asleep in his arms. As I slept I could feel bugs slipping onto me as well. I smiled and cuddled more into Shino. I love him. He loves me. And the bugs are our best connection. <div> 


End file.
